


迷弟的心思你别猜 13

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	迷弟的心思你别猜 13

“我当然希望你回来，再确切地说，我从一开始就不希望你走。我永远记得你背上行囊，离开巴塞罗那那天。”

“唉……”那头叹了口气。

“所以呢？你到底在犹豫什么？”皮克忍不住提高了些音量，“我也在英国呆过，那地方比加泰也不知道差了多少，我实在看不出你留在那里的意义，工作和生活各方面。”

“他们给我的承诺……很不真实。”

“你是没有自信还是什么？哈维三十多了，你会有位置的。”

“我就不该给你打电话，总劝我回来。你该了解我的，我，唉，左不过只是想你支持我，你知道我家里人天天催着我。”

皮克耸耸肩，想起对面看不见，接过话头，“主要是吧，你不回来，我家就要疯狂给我安排相亲，太痛苦了！我宁愿跟你形婚，真的！”

“滚吧，你这个自私的男人！”

法布雷加斯果断挂掉了电话。

皮克没着急回屋，果然，不出十秒，电话又回了过来。

“Geri，我要是真的留在英国了，你会怪我吗？”

这回换皮克沉默了，他思考了一会儿，“Cesc，我私心里觉得你回来会更好，但你做出的任何选择，我都体谅支持。咱俩这么多年了，我还不知道你吗？”

“嗯，”法布雷加斯重重地点点头，“Geri，谢谢你。”

皮克收好手机，正准备回屋，一扭头就对上拉莫斯冷冰冰的脸，吓了一大跳，慌忙去牵他的手，“Sese怎么了？”

拉莫斯摇摇头，“我想起来还有点事，先走了。”

皮克刚要追上去，拉莫斯又说道：“我要去找老师，你不用跟着，晚一点联系。”

厄齐尔接到拉莫斯的电话，拉莫斯刚要吐槽，就听见那头托雷斯的声音，想想自己的好友们抛弃自己出去大鱼大肉，他好恨，“你们在哪！吃饭居然不带我！哇！”

“那不是我以为你跟杰拉德·皮克春宵一刻值……”

“靠，不准提他，我吐了。”

“呃……吵架了？”

“唉，我在操场，你忙完过来找我。”

厄齐尔看看托雷斯，说，“Sese好像跟皮克吵架了，我去看看他。”

托雷斯的笑突然僵住了，“哈？皮克这个狗玩意，怎么又惹事。”

卡卡摸摸他的头发，“他俩不吵架才不正常呢，你担心个什么劲儿。”

厄齐尔咂咂嘴，“卡卡吃醋咯。”接着一下弹开，躲开对面打过来的抱枕，“啧，出了名的温柔男神私下里这么暴躁可不好。”

托雷斯拉着卡卡的手，对厄齐尔笑，“也就你能气到他，我看是该我吃你的醋。”

呸，托雷斯明目张胆的调戏把厄齐尔搞得摸不着头脑，这两口子真可怕，他瘪瘪嘴走了。

拉莫斯把人抱的紧紧的，厄齐尔觉得自己快喘不过气，他顺着拉莫斯的背，“所以你怀疑他外面有人了？”

“那倒没有，他敢？！”

“不敢不敢，”厄齐尔想了想皮克被拉莫斯摁在地上殴打的样子，不禁替皮克捏了把汗。

“就觉得他有事瞒着我，我不爽呗。你觉得呢？”

“不好说，不过你既然决定跟他在一起了，就多给他一点信任吧。”

“那我直接问他？算了，搞得好像我很在意他一样，呸。”

厄齐尔抱着拉莫斯，亲亲他的额头，“怎么说呢，恋爱不是要挤占对方所有的空间，谁都有心里的小秘密嘛，到了合适的时候，我相信他会主动告诉你的。”

“哦？那Mes也有小秘密咯？”

“……”

“你还没交代你和克里斯……”

“打住，说你的事儿呢！”

“哦，我好了，我不生气了，该你了。”

“……？”

克罗斯的报道发出来以后，在同学之间转疯了，拉莫斯发声说，“一直很尊重皮克老师……”

一度被人当做欲盖弥彰，只有皮克气得跳脚——他以为拉莫斯会跟他公开调情。

这时候，皮克才发觉拉莫斯在跟他冷战。

他已经好多天没跟Sese好好说说话了，更遑论其他。

皮克没有那么直男，他知道拉莫斯为什么生气，但事关法布雷加斯转会，官宣续约之前他不敢到处说，绝对没有怕拉莫斯大嘴巴的意思，没有。

于是他避重就轻，显得哄人十分没有诚意，干脆付诸行动，三天两头在拉莫斯宿舍楼下等他，拉莫斯学习不好，其他时候倒是机灵。皮克也不知道什么时候他跟厄齐尔好得穿一条裤子了，紧身裤那种。每每他还没凑到近前，厄齐尔就过来拉着他说三道四，从天气到训练到德国啤酒，等拉莫斯走远了，厄齐尔便对他嫣然一笑，“老师再见。”

皮克心里干着急，对着厄齐尔戏谑的神情猛翻白眼——他怎么敢对媳妇儿的闺蜜不敬！

拉莫斯后来干脆翻墙从后门走，绕一大圈去上课。我收回刚才说他机灵的话，难道皮克不会在教学区等他吗？事情仿佛更糟了，哪怕他俩继续像之前那样腻歪呢，大家开开玩笑，倒还觉得他们兄弟情深。偏偏这一人找一人躲的，像极了闹别扭的小情侣。

厄齐尔天天抱着手机笑得发抖，学校论坛里什么发言都有，他还要念给拉莫斯听。

“我他妈今天就找人黑了这傻逼论坛。”

“公道自在人心，论坛没了，小情侣还在。”

“我怎么不知道我在学校这么火？”

“嗨，说不定是皮克为了追你找的水军呢。”

皮克检查了最近的贴子，点点头允许他们发出去，“加上昨天的，这周一起结了。”他看着一水儿笃定他俩有一腿，皮水宇宙最般配的评论，被自欺欺人的快感冲昏了头，仿佛他俩真的郎才女貌天生一对。

直到他看到被压到第三页的ky贴——

“皮克也配跟我们Sese谈恋爱？”

转发0 评论12 点赞5

他点进去看，十几条长篇大论的留言全是楼主自己，把皮克骂得狗血淋头。至于那5个赞，不用说也知道是谁了。

皮克决定亲自上阵。

他切了大号去回复，“是哦，我的Sese天下第一好，笑起来像太阳，像蜂蜜，还像漫天星光。相识的日子不长，你却给了我太多惊喜，我见过你为了胜利拼尽全力，见过你想要保护那个人咬着牙受委屈，也见过你在海滩起舞。每一个你都让我疼惜又心动，少年就应该这样，小鹿乱撞又硬要逞强，不知天高地厚。哪怕那时候的你是为了他吧，我不是不嫉妒，可我忍不住想，会不会有一天，Sese也会对我这样好呢。那天你说你很清醒，说你做事从不后悔，天知道我为此高兴了多久，怕你尾巴翘上天我还要在你面前绷着……”

皮克想起拉莫斯无数次凶神恶煞骂他，但所有的争执都结束在绵长又激烈的吻里，他勾起嘴角，露出温柔的神情。手指顿了顿，看着屏幕上冗长的信息，好似千言万语也说不尽了。他按下删除键，最后只留了简简单单的两个词——

Te Amo

托雷斯正在屋里晾衣服，卡卡咬着薯片走过来，硬往托雷斯嘴里塞了一块，“你别说皮克这个人，还有点意思。”

“他咋啦？”托雷斯挂起最后一个衣架，“再去衣柜里拿两个过来。”

卡卡撒娇搂着他，整个人快挂在托雷斯身上了，“亲一下就去。”

托雷斯伸手把卡卡的头发揉乱了，在脸颊上亲了一口。不出意外地被捉住后脑勺，在他嘴唇上偷了个香。

卡卡一边往卧室走，一边说，“去看论坛，全是他的水军，有钱真好。”

“哦？”托雷斯打开手机，一刷新就看见刚被顶上来的ky贴，这不是自己还在Sese的“威逼利诱”下点过赞的吗，他忍不住点进去，拉莫斯自夸的言论快把他笑得直不起腰，却在滑到最底下的时候，慢慢收起了笑容。

正好卡卡从他手里接过两件T恤晾好了，凑过头来，“笑什么呢，水军复制粘贴这么有趣吗？”

“我羡慕Sese了！”

“嗯？”卡卡一抬头，对上托雷斯佯怒的眼神，脸蛋也配合地鼓起来，他心下了然，眉眼里都是笑意，脑袋一歪就吻上了对方气鼓鼓的嘴唇，“羡慕什么呢？”

“你都好久好久没说过……”

“我爱你。”

拉莫斯刚下课，拉着厄齐尔往楼下走，后者突然停了下来。

“怎么了？”拉莫斯回头看他。

厄齐尔咂咂嘴，“有的人哦……”

拉莫斯伸手就去捏他的脸，“不许阴阳怪气。”

“皮克回你消息了。”

“不看。烦。”

“那还是得看，”厄齐尔把手机递给他。

拉莫斯漫不经心地瞥了一眼，然后愣了两秒，不自然地挠挠头又摸摸鼻子，“拉倒吧这么随意，就俩破字谁稀罕呢。”

“脸都笑烂了就别嘴硬了，”厄齐尔捏了回去，顺便把拉莫斯的下巴往上抬了抬，“笑不露齿，要高贵。”

“下午训练我晚到一会儿，麻烦你跟克里斯照看一下。”

厄齐尔见好友一脸春光灿烂，没多问便应承下来。

皮克心满意足，准备起身出门去溜达一下，却接到家里的电话，说世交政要的小女儿去马德里出差，让他去招待一下。

又来了。皮克翻了个十足的大白眼。

“敢情你们都知道Cesc要续约了？”

“嗯。”

“我说了一万遍了，我不需要……”

“那你就回来上班。”父亲不容置疑地打断了他，“事业和婚姻，你总要为这个家承担一些责任的。”

“……”皮克叹了口气，“我有喜欢的人了，我不能伤害他。”

“喜欢是最不要紧的，”父亲皱皱眉，“热情没了，你就会发现这事儿不过如此。”

皮克没想到自己一向敬重的父亲会说出这样的话来，从小被教育的责任感让他在选择伴侣时无比慎重，他难以想象面对不爱的人如何遵守婚姻法则。他没再搭话，父亲告知了他时间地点，便匆忙挂断了电话。

拉莫斯累得不行，在餐厅坐下来，看着手边大包小包的战利品，伸了个懒腰，购物真的能解决百分之九十九的烦恼。

他打给厄齐尔，邀请他共进晚餐，那头却犹豫了。

“怎么啦？Sese请客你居然不来？”

“我……跟克里斯在一块儿呢。”

“嗨，多大点事儿，一起来呗。”

罗纳尔多在那头叽叽歪歪乱喊，什么拉莫斯有了新欢忘旧爱，先是皮克后是梅苏特，这都多久不跟我联系了；接着一顿卖惨，鲁尼不要我了，你也不要了，算什么兄弟？

厄齐尔听得想笑，把手机丢给他，自己穿好了衣服，居高临下看他，“你去不去？”

罗纳尔多一个鲤鱼打挺从床上爬起来，“当然去，有便宜不占王八蛋。”

厄齐尔瞪他一眼，“你说什么呢？！”

罗纳尔多愣了两秒反应过来，“不是，我不是指你，我是说塞尔吉奥……”

厄齐尔没听他说完，扭头就走了，“打车去，你付钱。”

两人走到约定地点，前台的waiter询问他们，“先生请问有预定吗？”

“我们找人，”罗纳尔多回答。

“请问是谁预定的呢？”

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”

工作人员查询一番，抱歉地告知他，“没有呢。”

厄齐尔拉拉罗纳尔多的袖子，“是杰拉德·皮克啦。”

“喔，他预定了两桌，请问……”

二楼探出个脑袋，“嘿，这里这里！”

两人循声望去，对热情的塞维利亚人打了个招呼，直奔二楼去了。

托雷斯照例查看邮箱，却对着两小时前从英国发来的邮件发出尖叫，“啊！Ricky！卡卡！里卡多！啊啊啊！”

正在厨房炒菜的男人吓了一跳，匆忙关了火跑进书房，“怎么啦？”

“嘿嘿嘿，我！我收到面试通知啦！”

卡卡愣了一下，“真的啊？那太好了。不做饭了，走，出去吃！”

托雷斯跳到他身上，“我想吃火锅。”

“好。”

拉莫斯提着几个口袋，分别递给两位好友，“哪，别说我不够朋友，我可记着你的。”

罗纳尔多看着名贵的Logo，里面是一套正装，另一个袋子里是几款新出的限量版香水，“这也太贵了……咋地，你捡钱了？”

拉莫斯晃了晃手里的黑卡，“不是自己的钱，花起来当然不心疼。”

罗纳尔多瘪瘪嘴，“软饭硬吃啊你。”

“哦？现在你不也吃着了？”拉莫斯朝他做个鬼脸，“死直男什么都不懂。”

罗纳尔多想反驳来着，看了看旁边放着的礼物，算了，拿人手软吃人嘴短。

厄齐尔喝了口汤，“打算原谅他了？”

“钱都花了，人就留着吧。”

“那可太好了，我是不是不用每天陪你上课当挡箭牌了？”

“嗯哼~”

卡卡拉着托雷斯的手，牵到嘴唇上亲了一下。

“南多，酒店和机票我都订好了。”

“嗯。”

“英国冷，多穿点。”

“嗯。”

“吃不惯的话，多花点钱去中餐厅，不要委屈自己。”

“嗯。”

“还有，晚上别出门，不安全。”

“嗯。”

“宝贝，除了‘嗯’还能给点其他回应吗？”

“我想听你说完嘛。”

“嫌我唠叨了？”卡卡皱皱鼻子，伸手把托雷斯的发带扯了，金发散落下来，托雷斯以指为梳，随便理了理，懒得计较男友幼稚的做法，“我下周才走呢，两三天就回来……”

卡卡把玩了两下，又把发带丢给他，“倒也是。”

可为什么心里就是那么不安呢。

卡卡摇摇头，不肯再去多想。

拉莫斯瘫在椅子上，摸摸胀鼓鼓的肚子，“明天他要是来楼下等我……”

罗纳尔多正对着楼下发呆呢，突然瞳孔放大，一脸的难以置信。他拉了拉厄齐尔的手，“我……没看花眼吧？”

“咋了大惊小怪的……”厄齐尔顺着他的眼神看过去，“我他妈？”

“哎呀你们怎么回事嘛，都不听Sese说话，在看什么喔？”拉莫斯不满地嚷嚷起来。

两人对视一眼，立马蹿到拉莫斯跟前，“听，听！你说。”

拉莫斯皱起眉头，“干啥呢，”他站起身，往楼下看了一眼。

皮克身边坐着位美丽大方的女孩儿，两个人有说有笑的，周身散发着富贵人家的气质，看起来登对得不得了。

拉莫斯脸色一点点沉了下去。

厄齐尔把他按回座位，“你冷静点，或许有什么误会呢。”

罗纳尔多冷笑一声，“误会个屁，我看他就是得到了随便玩玩……”

厄齐尔狠狠地瞪他一眼，“不说话会死吗？”

拉莫斯垂着头，“克里斯没说错啊，中午还表白说‘我爱你’，晚上就跟别人出来吃饭，她比我漂亮喔。”

“呸！”

皮克有些局促，支吾了半天也没说出一句真正想说的话来，反倒是对面先开了口。

“有话不妨直言。”

“我……”

“你不愿意跟我约会。”简单的陈述句，不得不说，大家闺秀的确气度非凡，硬生生压了皮克一头。

皮克尴尬地笑了笑，对方已经如此坦诚，自己还扭捏就实在没有男子气概了，他说，“这是家庭的安排，我对此无意。我有喜欢的人了，他笨笨的，穿衣服也丑不拉几的，但就是……”皮克想了半天也没个确切的形容词，最后无奈耸耸肩，“他很可爱。”

他以为对面会生气的，毕竟有对象了还出来“相亲”，怎么看都令人火大。

“所以呢？还出来跟我吃饭，不怕他知道了生气吗？”

“一来家里的安排推不掉，二来我是想把话说清楚，家里的事我交代不了，只能慢慢磨，但我不能耽误你……”

话没说完，皮克就听见熟悉的声音，“Sese，Sese……”

接着一道黑影盖了下来，拉莫斯双眼发红，他瞪着皮克，“你真恶心，我们结束了。”


End file.
